Her Love Has Been Found
by JLM2395
Summary: Kagome and her sister, Rin got beaten by there father. Fially,he got caught and went to jail.Then 2 years later her sister died.then kagome met Inuyasha and she feels a lot happier or does he? Rated T for lang. If you don't like happy endings this is for
1. The first day back

Disclaim: I do not own Inuyasha and I don't wish I did cuz the writers are doing a fine job. 

This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh on the reviews……………….please.

Chapter 1 

One day

One day this beautiful girl name Kagome was a princess

NOT! OK SORRY I JUST FELT LIKE DOING THAT……….. **Chapter** 1

The First day Back

**Kagome was your tipical Teen but there was Only one thing she had to Keep from anyone she met, And that was her whole family was a nightmare. Her house was the most wonderful thing you have ever seen but the Family living inside of it was the complete opposite! Her Father had gone to jail for beating her and her sister, Rin. While her mom would sit terrified in a corner keeping quiet. Then two years later her sister was hit by a car when she was on a field trip with her school.**

"**Hey Kags"! "Oh……Hey Sango" She said that every morning to her best friend Sango. Sango, Didn't even know about Kagome's horrible secret, And so Kagome decided that she wanted to change that today, after school.**

"**Ahem Kagome I would like a word with you please"**

"**bye Kagome I'll see you later"**

"**Alright…….and Sango don't forget to meet me in the park."**

"**ok."**

"**Mrs.Siginsu what is it that you need to talk to me about?"**

"**Kagome I want you to know that your grades a falling behind."**

"**You have been missing all these day of school…"**

**As kagome cut her off.**

"**I'm sooo sorry, is there anyway I can catch up?"**

"**yes"**

"**Ok then what?"**

" **Your going to have to take a special test, tomorrow."**

"**But…….. tomorrow is a Saturday." As Kagome said in grief.**

"**Well then do you want to repeat this grade?"**

"**No, Mrs.siginsu."**

"**Then be here."**

"**yes Maim"**

**As kagome walked along she was think_ man, tomorrow I promised to babysit the beckermans' Daughter._**

**And suddenly she ran into a boy, dropping all her books.**

"**I'm so sorry miss, is there anyway I can make this up"**

**Kagome said "softly A knife would be good."**

"**Excuse me?"**

_**Oh Crap did I just say that out load?**_

"**I didn't say anything?" As she lied**

"**May I ask your name?"**

"**Its Kagome." **

"**My name is Hojo"**

_**you mean to tell me that you're the geek every one is talking about?**_

_**What did I get myself into?**_

"**would you like to go out sometime?"**

"**No thank you"**

**But she was really thinking _Hell no! I would never go out with you._**

**And then Hojo said very angrily.**

"**Fine then" and pushed her back down. "Fuck you bitch, you have made the biggest mistake of your life." He yelled.**

**_Oh no he didn't! _ Kagome got up and yelled "Fuck you, you….. oh forget it? **

**Kagome looked at her watch "Damn"**

**She then ran to the park.**

"**Sango!" "Kagome! What took you sooo long?"**

"**I ran into 'Hobo'."**

"**so what is it you want to tell me?"**

_**Should I really tell her?**_

_**Yes I have to go through with this**_

"**Sango, My dad isn't in jail because he stole from a store."**

"**It's because he had beaten my sister and I."**

"**Kagome………."**

"**wait theres more "my sister didn't die because she got sick."**

"**Its because." Kagome then paused, "Because she got hit by a car." **

"**Kagome!"**

"**Why did you lie to me?"**

"**wait nevermind I know why."**

**Sango hugged Kagome, and went into the setting sun."**

**Then Kagome stared crying because repeating those word in her mind brought back ungreatful memories.**

**Soon after that Kagome ran into the woods near the park.**

**Kagome the woods because of one huge beautiful tree.**

**She called it the doggie tree because as a kid she saw a bunch a puppy shapes carved into it.**

**But those shapes were roughed years ago.**

**She then sat down next to the tree and got out her cd player.**

**And stared to play her favorite song.**

_**Maybe I should of never told songo.**_

"**I wish I knew what time it was."**

"**It's 7:30"**

**As she heard a voice reply.**

"**um……….wh…whos there?"**

"**I'm Inuyasha!"**

**Well I guess that's the end of Chapter 1 I hoped you liked it.**

**Review!……please?**


	2. Inuyasha

My disclaim in chapter 1 is for the whole story………………. Chapter 2  Inuyasha

**Kagome got up to see A boy about her age maybe a little bit older, with Long sliver hair, And beautiful golden eyes.**

"**Hi" she said nervously**

**Inuyasha thought _Wow shes so beautiful._**

"**Are you lost Inuyasha?"**

"**No its just my brother kicked me out of my house."**

"**Out here in this weather?" _His brother must be really mean._**

"**Yeah……" Inuyasha said scratching his head.**

**Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm.**

"**You still didn't tell me your name."**

"**Its Kagome."**

**Kagome where are you taking me?"**

"**To my house so you don't have to sleep in the cold weather."**

"**Theres no need to do that."**

"**Inuyasha, I'm a nice person."**

"**yeah I can tell." _A little to nice._**

"**Ok here we are."**

**Inuyasha stopped at a beautiful white house with blue Blinds in the windows.**

**One window was open her mom was washing the dishes happily. Everything had been perfect since her dad had gone to jail. **

"**Th….This is where you live?"**

"**Yeah"**

**Kagome walked in the door.**

"**Hi, mom."**

"**Kagome I see you have a friend."**

"**yup hes staying with us for a while."**

"**ok dear that's fine with me."**

"**Inuyasha you can sleep in the guest bedroom." kagome said.**

"**Kagome."**

"**yes"**

"**Thank you"**

"**No problem."**

"**Is there anyway I could repay you?"**

_**I've heard those words before.**_

"**we could go out sometime."**

**She said._ Damn do tell me I just said that._**

"**ok" Inuyasha replied.**

_**Ok good he doesn't have a weird look on his face.**_

"**So mom what are we having for dinner?"**

"**your favorite Ramen."**

"**RAMEN!"**

"**I LOVE RAMEN" Inuyasha said**

**He stared to jump up and down.**

"**Inuyasha calm down"**

**her dog started to growl.**

"**sit boy"**

**Inuyasha and the dog fell to the ground**

"**whoa"**

"**this is to much for me."**

"**Mom when is dinner going to be ready?"**

"**about an hour"**

"**ok then I'm going to go take a shower." Kagome started down the hallway.**

_**What happened back there its like I have a special power over Inuyasha.**_

**Kagome then undressed and got into the shower.**

**Then Inuyasha stared over her mom's shoulder smelling the scent of ramen **

**Brought back memories of his mother.**

**He then a of a sudden his mind went blank with only pictures of his mother.**

**He shook his head and laid down on couch in the living room.**

"**Inuyasha wake up dinner is ready"**

"**RAMEN" kagome said loudly.**

"**Ramen?" Inuyasha then woke up**

**and in 50 seconds his Ramen was gone.**

"**Kagome how was school today?"**

_**oh no I hoped she wouldn't ask that.**_

"It was great" 

"**don't for get you have to babysit the beckermans' daughter tomorrow."**

Oh no 

**Kagome gave a devilish grin at Inuyasha…..**

_**Yes perfect he can babysit their daughter.**_

**Kagome got up from the table.**

"**I'm going to go do my homework now"**

**Inuyasha sat on the couch and turned on the television.**

**A show came on Called Fullmetal Alchemist was on(he he FMA)**

**Kagome finally got to her room.**

**She got out her homework and stared to do it…………..**

**Meanwhile Inuyasha was having fun watching his show **

**And Kagome's mom was reading a book.**

**Kagome then turned up her radio as load as it could go.**

"**Inuyasha, could you please go tell kagome if she could turn that music down?"**

"**Yeah sure."**

Inuyasha walked up to her door and heard her singing 

_**she doesn't just look like an angel she sounds like one too.**_

**He knocked on her door.**

**Kagome turned down the radio**

"**come in"**

"**Kagome your mom told me to tell you to turn down the music."**

"**ok" **

"**Inuyasha you can sit down you don't have to stay out there."**

"**cool"**

**he sat down on her bed.**

**He laid down and thought _I wonder where I'm going to take Kagome on our date?_**

_**Or is it a date maybe it's just a friend thing……I hope it's a real date.**_

"Inuyasha where do you live?" 

"**In a shack with my brother."**

**Inuyasha saw a picture with her and her sister **

"**kagome is that you?"**

"**yeah"**

**The Phone Rang**

**ON THE PHONE:**

"**Hey sango"**

"**Hi kagome"**

"**Kagome can I come over?"**

"**Yeah sure"**

"**Bye"**

"**Bye"**

**Well dats the end of chapter 2 yup………………..**

**And Kagome was listening to _My Happy Ending _**

So yeah…………………… 


End file.
